


Wrapped in Red

by idkhaylijah



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Elijah Mikaelson smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah
Summary: Y/N is attending a Christmas party, and finds the perfect dress to catch a certain Original's attention.





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Elijah/Reader, mistletoe, and some smut ;)

Y/N looked at herself in the full length mirror, taking in her bold appearance. She smoothed out the front of her dress, her nerves knotting her stomach. She took a deep breath. _I can do this_ , she thought.

The bold red fabric clung to her body and she shook her head. "No, nope, what am I doing?" She muttered to herself.

The dress she wore was form fitting, dipping low to reveal her cleavage. It left her shoulders bare, her back open, and a slit up the side revealed her leg up to her thigh.

She had chosen the red gown because red was bold, it was confident. Red said "look at me" and "I am worthy of adoration".

In the store she had fallen in love with it, she had felt dangerous and proud, adventurous and brave.

In her bedroom mirror she felt ridiculous.

It was too much.

"Y/N! Let's go, I don't want to be late!" Her roommate, Caroline, called from downstairs.

Y/N sighed and poked her head out of her bedroom door. "Do you have something I can wear?" She called back.

She could practically hear Caroline rolling her eyes. "Nuh-uh, nope. You are not backing out now," Caroline called back. "Get your butt downstairs, now! You promised."

Y/N sighed hating that Caroline was right. She took one last look, her makeup expertly applied, her Y/H/C hair pinned to the side elegantly, revealing the delicate skin of her neck.

In any other scenario she may have felt like a knockout.

But the butterflies in her stomach turned to lead, sitting low and heavy in her belly. She shook off her insecurities, knowing fighting with Caroline was more trouble than facing the party in her ridiculous "look at me" dress.

Caroline stood at the bottom of the stairs and when Y/N began to descend she stared in shock. "Oh my God, you look amazing. Elijah won't know what hit him," she winked.

Y/N felt the blush rise to her cheeks, sure she was the same shade as her dress. "Care," she scolded.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, we all know you're in love with him. The only person completely oblivious is Elijah..."

Y/N groaned, knowing it was painfully obvious and wishing the object of her affection would pick up on it. She sighed and followed Caroline out the door.

*****

By the time they got to the Christmas party it was already in full swing. Y/N glanced around, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, resolving on the way over that tonight would be the night - either Elijah Mikaelson would finally notice her, or she'd move on. Either way, she'd stop pining over a man who didn't look twice at her.

Caroline grinned as Klaus approached them, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips. "Caroline," he spoke sweetly, his hands tucked behind his back. "You look lovely as ever this evening."

Y/N chuckled as Caroline practically swooned, Klaus taking her hand gently in his and raising it to his lips.

He turned his attention to Y/N, his eyes trailing over her appreciatively. "Y/N," he greeted. If Y/N hadn't known him better, she may have been moved when he offered her the same greeting. He was charming, but she knew Klaus too well to ever be taken with him.

She rolled her eyes at his wasted charm. "Klaus," she laughed. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Elijah is a fool," he whispered.

Y/N's breath caught in her chest at the mention of his older brother. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Klaus smiled knowingly before turning to Caroline once more, holding his arm out. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Y/N watched as her best friends stepped onto the dance floor, completely enamored with each other. She was happy for them, and she'd always root for them, but a tiny part of her felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing them happily together while she stood on the edge of the dance floor alone.

She moved through the room, snagging a glass of champagne as she went to calm her nerves.

"I know you didn't come here looking like that to stand on the sidelines drowning your sorrows in overpriced champagne," a voice whistled.

She turned to find Damon Salvatore, her charming ex... _something_. She and Damon were on-again off-again friends, often with benefits. They knew they'd never work, but they found comfort in each other while both pining after another. "Damon," she said with a sly smile.

He took her champagne glass from her hand, sipping it as his eyes ran over her figure.

"I thought you were headed out of town for the holidays," she mentioned casually.

He shrugged and placed her glass down on a passing tray. "Well, I'm glad I stayed or I would have missed..." he waved his hand up and down in front of him, tracing her curves "...all of this."

She laughed at him. "What, this old thing?" She teased, twirling so he got the full effect of her gown.

His lips turned up, his eyes lustful as he pulled her into his arms with familiarity and ease. He moved them gracefully to the dance floor and she threw her head back laughing as he spun her.

_Spun her right into someone else_.

She turned to apologize at their clumsiness. "Sorry," she giggled into the suit in front of her, her hands coming up to the strangers chest to balance herself. Her heart clenched and her face fell as she looked up to see who the suit belonged to.

Elijah. _Of course_ , she groaned internally, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Elijah said nothing to her, his mouth pressed into a grim line, his dark eyes looking at her with disdain.

She shrank down and removed her hands from his chest, her playful mood disappearing with the contact.

Elijah turned his hard stare to Damon. "Mr. Salvatore," his voice was laced with annoyance. "Perhaps you should be more careful."

Damon smirked. "You know what," he winked at Y/N. "I'm going to grab us some drinks, what do you say? It's getting a little _stuffy_ in here." He disappeared before she could reply, leaving her with Elijah.

"Sorry about that," she said again, digging her nails into her palm in an attempt to keep herself from fidgeting under his scrutinizing stare.

Elijah nodded. "No apology necessary," he insisted. When she turned to look for Damon he took the opportunity to take her appearance in, and he suddenly felt as though the room were too crowded. He cleared his throat. "You look stunning tonight," he muttered offhandedly.

She whipped her head around, her eyes round and her lips forming an "o" in her surprise. "What?" She gasped.

"Is it so shocking I'd offer you a compliment?"

She shook her head, but her words were contradictory. "Yes, you never compliment me. You hardly speak to me."

Elijah took a sip of his drink, shifting his focus away from her.

"Right," she muttered to herself, about to turn away when he stopped her.

"Forgive me," he said softly, and she was surprised when she found he didn't look quite as stiff as he usually did when addressing her. "I apologize if you've ever gotten the impression that you're anything less than beautiful."

"Are you drunk?" She blurted without thinking, instantly regretting her words.

He chuckled. "On the contrary," he said, offering her his glass. She took it hesitantly, sniffing before taking a sip, surprised to find it was only water.

She handed it back to him when Damon appeared once more, champagne in hand. "Here you go, gorgeous," he said. She turned, blushing, and thanked him.

Y/N turned her attention back to Elijah once more to find he had disappeared through the crowd.

She sighed, her hopes crashing down as quickly as they had risen.

Damon studied her as he sipped his drink. "Mistletoe," he stated.

"What?" She asked turning around once more. Before she knew what was happening Damon's lips were on hers, soft and familiar.

She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away, and he winked with a cocky grin.

"Damon, no," she sighed. "We've discussed this, you and I...we are done."

He pointed above them. "Mistletoe," he said again.

She glanced up to see there was, in fact, mistletoe right above their heads. She sighed in defeat, but when she dropped her head back down Damon was gone.

Great, she thought.

She didn't notice Elijah watching the entire exchange from the bar, jealousy flooding his body in waves.

*****

Y/N sighed, desperately looking for Caroline to no avail. The party had cleared out, and she had just about resigned herself to calling an Uber, cursing herself for riding with her roommate.

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying her hardest to keep it together, but she had a horrible night. This party was supposed to be the night that changed things. Instead she had been kissed by Damon, ignored by Elijah, abandoned by Caroline...on top of all of that she had been forced to endure watching Hayley move in on Elijah... _again_ , before watching them leave the party together.

It didn't seem to matter how many times Hayley had broken his heart, Elijah always seemed to be waiting when she came crawling back.

Y/N sat against the stage in the empty ballroom, the music still playing softly in the background. Confetti and empty bottles littered the room, the lights dim. Kelly Clarkson's "Wrapped In Red" came on and she scoffed.

_From afar I've loved you_   
_But never let it show_   
_And every year another_   
_December comes and goes_   
_Always watching_   
_Never reaching_   
_But this Christmas_   
_I'm gonna risk it all_   
_This Christmas_   
_I'm not afraid to fall_   
_So magical and nothing more_   
_Than words I never said_   
_You know it's love, you see me like_   
_You never seen me yeah_   
_Wrapped in red_

"Really?" She shouted to no one in particular. "Really universe?"

"Really what?"

The voice startled her, and she clutched her hand to her chest.

Elijah stood on the edge of the dance floor, his tie undone and his sleeves rolled up. He was devastatingly handsome, and she wondered if he had any idea.

"I thought you left," she said, embarrassed at how weak her voice sounded.

He nodded. "Hayley needed a ride home," he explained, stepping further onto the dance floor. "She seemed to have taken advantage of the open bar..."

"Oh," she muttered.

"And what about you?" He asked. "I thought you'd be going home with Damon."

She rolled her eyes. "Damon is trouble and I didn't have _that_ much to drink," she joked. When he didn't respond she shrugged. "I got a ride with Caroline, I was just about to call an Uber," she said holding up her phone. "Seems she is a little occupied with your brother at the moment..."

He laughed and sat next to her, their shoulders touching. "Yes, unfortunately I got to witness that first hand," he groaned, covering his eyes as though he were trying to block out the memory.

Y/N laughed. "Oh my god, no! I am so sorry!" She rubbed his back, playfully comforting him. "God, I love them, but a little restraint would be nice sometimes." She pulled her hand back, placing it in her lap.

"Niklaus has never known restraint," he said. He turned, his chocolate eyes warm and inviting. "I envy him sometimes," he confessed.

She gazed back, getting lost in him. "Why's that?" She breathed.

"When my brother sees something he wants, he doesn't wait, he just takes it."

She swallowed nervously, hyper aware of just how close they were. She glanced down at his lips. "And what do you want?" She whispered.

He brushed his hand softly along her cheek and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering shut at the contact, her heart pounding in her chest.

He removed his hand quickly, separating them as Kol and Bonnie's drunken laughter burst through the room. Y/N looked over to see her friend slung over the youngest Mikaelson brother's shoulder. "Sorry!" She yelped, giggling.

"Don't apologize, darling," Kol smacked her butt playfully, unashamed of their audience. "We were just passing through," he grinned before they disappeared through the double doors.

Elijah cleared his throat and stood. "Let me take you home," he offered, holding his arm out.

She nodded, taking his arm and tried to ignore the disappointment that settled over her now that their moment had passed.

*****

They drove in silence, Y/N pulling at the hem of her coat nervously. When they arrived at her house he got out, walking around to open her door. He gently helped her out of the car, her skin tingling at the contact.

He walked her up the porch in silence. She unlocked her door, and shifted awkwardly, waiting for him to kiss her.

She had been building up the courage to invite him in when Elijah nodded, his mouth forming a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice was low and defeated. "Have a good evening," he turned away from her.

Y/N watched his retreating form when she looked up - mistletoe hanging at the edge of the porch, just above him. "Elijah," she called.

He turned and stood, waiting for her to say something.

She bit her lip. If Caroline and Klaus could go for what they wanted, why couldn't she? She mustered all the courage she had, taking a chance as she rushed towards him, pressing her lips to his.

He reacted immediately, catching her in his arms, his hand coming up to hold the back of her head, his other hand pulling her waist in.

She traced her fingers along the back of his neck, pressing her body into his.

She released her hold on him, softly and slowly putting some distance between them as she came up for air.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, wondering if he felt it, too. That kiss had been electrified. She dropped her hand slowly, panting as she caught her breath. "Mistletoe," she whispered.

He tilted his head in question before he followed her gaze up.

"Caroline gets really into Christmas," she shrugged.

When his eyes met hers again they were dark with lust. He nodded and she thought he may say goodnight once more, but he surprised her when he pushed her back into her front door, kissing her hard.

His lips were sure, his hands strong and confident as they slid down her body, along her sides. She moaned when he pushed his hips against her, letting her feel his arousal.

He growled at the noises he pulled from her, desperate for more.

Y/N reached behind her, turned the door handle and they tumbled inside. Elijah gripped onto her, barely keeping their balance and she laughed. "Come in?"

He grinned chasing her lips as he kicked the door shut behind them. He unbuttoned her coat, pushing it down her arms and to the floor revealing the crimson dress beneath it. He pulled back, completely captivated by her.

She blushed underneath his stare.

"You're incredible," he whispered against her mouth before taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

She came alive again in his arms, digging her nails into his biceps, holding on tightly.

He shucked his own coat off before tracing the cut of her dress along her chest with his fingertips. He parted from her, giving them a chance to breathe and watched her face as his fingers followed the red fabric.

"I wore this for you," she whispered shyly.

He groaned, pressing his forehead to hers. "Y/N," he breathed, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips. "I've wanted you for so long," he confessed.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She dipped her head, licking a stripe up his neck until her mouth was pressed to his ear. "Elijah, no more restraint," she whispered seductively. "Just take what you want."

He stiffened against her, blood rushing straight to his already aching cock. He lifted her face, cradling it in his hands as his eyes searched hers.

She bit her lip, nodding - her own eyes filled with lust and adoration, mirroring his, and he crashed into her once more.

He slid his hand up her thigh, following the slit that had taunted him all night. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers, and she sighed into their kiss when his hand slid up and under the fabric, finding the edge of her panties.

He kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and marking her as his while reaching behind her - undoing the clasp of her gown. He pushed it further down her shoulders, revealing her bare breasts to him and he didn't hesitate, dipping down to pull her nipple into his mouth while sliding his other hand under the fabric of her panties, his fingers teasing her folds.

She ran her fingers through the soft chestnut strands of his hair, gasping at the feel of him.

"So wet for me," he breathed into her skin.

She threw her head back, slamming her eyes shut as he teased her clit while his teeth pulled at her sensitive nipples before soothing them with his tongue, sending sharp waves of pleasure down her spine. Her breath quickened as her hips chased his fingers involuntarily. "Please," she moaned.

Elijah nipped his way up to her ear. "Is this what you want?" He rasped as he pushed a finger into her entrance.

Her breath hitched and she nodded silently, unable to form any words.

"So tight," he groaned. He moved to rub his thumb along her clit but found her panties were restricting his movements. He straightened up suddenly, removing his hand from her core and pushing her dress the rest of the way down so it pooled at her feet, leaving her in a pair of sexy emerald green panties that had his mouth watering.

Y/N grinned, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she stepped backwards, out of the dress and kicking her heels off in the process. Elijah followed, unwilling to leave any distance between them, and she stopped when she stood against the wall.

Before he knew what was happening she slid down the wall, sinking to her knees in front of him, palming him through his trousers. He groaned at the contact, throwing his head back as she unzipped him, releasing him.

She pumped him in her hands, licking her lips eagerly before turning her big Y/E/C eyes up to look at him through her lashes.

He nearly lost it right there at the sight of her. She smiled sinfully at him before flattening her tongue against the underside of his cock, licking him slowly. Elijah slammed his eyes shut and leaned forward, slamming his hands against the wall in front of him as his knees threatened to buckle under him.

She kissed the tip of him, tasting him before taking his length in her mouth, using a hand to pump him as her head began to bob. Elijah groaned, one hand coming down to rest in her hair, using all of his control to remain the ever-noble gentleman.

She hummed against him and pulled back, releasing him with a pop as she brought a hand up to his. She looked up at him and waited for his gaze to meet hers, his eyes dazed. "Mmm, Elijah, _no restraint_ ," she repeated, knowing he was still holding onto control.

He bit his lip as he moved his hand from her hair to her chin, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. "Touch yourself," he ordered.

She shivered at his words, his eyes primal as he looked down at her. She nodded, trailing her fingers down until they found her clit and she began rubbing small circles. As she moaned Elijah pressed his thumb into her mouth and she sucked before he pulled his hand away, using it to wrap around his cock and lining it up with her mouth as he pumped.

She kitten licked the tip and he pressed himself in, his hand releasing himself and fisting in her hair. He pulled her head gently toward him and she took his length in until he hit the back of her throat, fighting her gag reflex. She swallowed around him, continuing her ministrations on herself. Elijah's moans above her spurred her on, and she felt her belly tighten as her orgasm neared.

She stilled, chasing her release, and Elijah fucked into her mouth desperately. She moaned around his cock, and he spilled into her mouth, causing her own release.

She sucked him dry, swallowing before he pulled back and helped her back to her feet. He pressed his head to hers, pushing her hair back as he caught his breath. "Forgive me," he whispered embarrassed at his behavior as guilt began to wash over him.

She shook her head against his. "That was hot," she panted. "I like when you take what you want," she said.

He smirked then, kissing her hard before pulling her hand up to his lips, sucking the fingers she had used to make herself come into his mouth, tasting her. "I want you," he said. "I crave you."

She felt a fresh wave of arousal rush to her core and she wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up, carrying her upstairs. She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, messing up his usually perfect style.

Elijah pressed her into the first door he found, and she glanced around and chuckled, moving her lips back to his neck. "Wrong room," she sighed into his skin.

He groaned in frustration as he moved them back out into the hall, pressing her against the wall. "Little help here," he grumbled, desperate to get her into bed.

"Third door on the left," she managed to get out.

When he finally got her into her room he tossed her on the bed, making quick work of stripping her out of her panties. He pulled her so her hips were at the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees and burying his head between her legs.

She cried out as he lapped at her, worshipping her like she was a goddess, bringing her to the brink once more. She pulled him impossibly closer as he licked and kissed her, reveling in the taste of her, swearing he'd never get enough.

When she came shouting his name she laid back, her body exhausted. Elijah lifted her further on the bed, kissing his way up her body.

"I could listen to you say my name forever," he said.

She blushed. "Mmm, keep doing that and I will," she grinned.

He kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips, and she wondered if she'd ever get enough of this man. She let her hands run over him, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt and decided he was wearing too many clothes. She pulled at the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He helped her, making quick work of discarding his clothes before parting her legs, nestling himself in between them, already hard for her once more.

He hiked her leg up as he pressed into her, pushing in slowly and filling her deliciously. Her eyes rolled back as he began to move. "Fuck," he groaned as she scraped her nails down his back, moving to meet his thrusts.

Elijah watched her writhe beneath him, memorizing every inch of her skin, every sound he pulled from her. He slid his hand from her thigh up her side, grazing her breast as he continued his path up her body to her neck. He gripped the delicate column and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked. "How many times I've imagined taking you just like this?"

Heat rushed through her at the idea of Elijah imagining her at all, and he squeezed her neck gently, causing her walls to flutter around him.

"You like that?" He asked. She nodded, and Elijah thrust harder, keeping his hold on her neck. "Tell me."

She gasped as he hit her g-spot before moaning out. "Yes," she cried. "I love it."

"Good girl," he said before pulling out and flipping her over, gripping her hips and pulling her up onto her knees.

She was surprised when his palm landed with a sharp sting on her ass, and even more surprised at the pleasure that shot through her with it. He pulled her back further, sheathing himself inside of her. She pressed herself back into him and he slapped her once more before reaching forward and wrapping his hand in her hair.

He snapped his hips into her again and again, pulling on her hair as she screamed his name and begged for more, knowing anything he gave her would never be enough - she'd never get enough of this.

Enough of him.

Elijah released his hold on her and she buried her head in her pillow, stifling her screams and clawing at the mattress as he reached around and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, pushing her closer to the edge. He cursed as her walls tightened around him and she came, taking him with her, squeezing every last drop out of him.

They collapsed on the bed, Elijah careful to not crush her under his weight as he slowly pulled out, groaning at the loss. He laid next to her, trying to catch his breath.

Y/N rolled into him, kissing his chest sweetly. "Oh my god," she mumbled into his skin.

"I don't know what came over me," he chuckled.

"I like this version of you," she grinned. "No restraint, taking what you want...very sexy."

He hummed and kissed her forehead. "I like this version of you," he replied, trailing his fingers along her back gently. "Naked and used...mine."

She laughed, loving the sound of that. "Now what?" She asked.

He rolled out of bed, scooping her up, and taking her to the shower. "Now we get you cleaned up," he said, kissing her once more. "So we can do this again."

Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, elated to finally be in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
